Five Steps
by AlwaysHiei
Summary: Sasuke was going to tell her. And he was going to do so in five simple steps. SasukeHinata. Please, review.


Five Steps

Sasuke was going to tell her. He had to, this time. He had no choice. Though it was unlikely she'd accept him, he had to tell her. Maybe it would help her. Though the chance was small, she might come to realize, she felt the same. And then, he could truly help her to forget him; Naruto, that is. He could heal her. But, the first steps were to first, go to where she was; the hospital. Second; calm down. How could he tell her how he felt if he was too nervous to speak? Third, Find out which room she was in. Fourth, go to her room and greet her with the flowers and a smile. fifth, confess. That was all he had to do; just five easy steps.

Now, to complete the first step. Go to the hospital. That would be easy, right? Right.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Called an annoying blond boy. "Where are you going! You promised me you'd come train with me and Sakura today! Come on!" The boy yelled, pulling the dark haired boy to the training grounds where an annoying pink haired girl was.

"Ah! SASUKE!" She cried, running over to him and grabbing his arm.

'Ugh! What happened to going to tell her!' Sasuke mentally hit himself in the head. " Stakura, get off of me!"

"Did you just call me 'Stakura'?" She asked, releasing his arm.

"What? No." He said, denying what he had done.

"Oh, okay. I must've heard you wrong." She said as they began training.

"Seeya Sasuke!" The two annoying people cried in unision once their two hour training session was finally over.

'Okay, I just gotta get to the hospital now.' Sasuke thought, as he quickly walked towards said location. 'Good. I've made it. Now, to calm down.' Sasuke thought as began to silently meditate.

"Hey Sasuke!" Cried a very familiar and very unwanted voice. It was Rock Lee accompanied by Ino and Kiba.

'Ugh! Why in the heck are those three hanging out anyway!' Sasuke thought as they made their way towards him.

"Yo, Sasuke! I heard you've been getting stronger and stronger lately, huh! Too bad, you'll never match up to me!" Kiba yelled in Sasuke's ear.

"OH SASUKE! DID YOU MISS ME!" Ino screeched in Sasuke's other ear as she hooked herself onto his arm.

"Sasuke! Someday, I will win Sakura over from you!" Rock Lee cried in Sasuke's face.

This blabber seemed to go on forever, and, by the time the three of them left, it had already been a half hour.

'Okay Sasuke, you just gotta calm down.' Sasuke thought as he slowly, but surely, calmed himself.

'Now, to find out where her room is!' He thought as he entered the hospital.

"Excuse me, ma'am? In which room can I find-"

"Ma'am! It's an emergency! My wifes going to have a child!"

"Ma'am! Where's the restroom?"

"I can't find my mommy!"

These kinds of emergencies continued happening for about an hour until finally, the lady at the desk could help Sasuke.

'Okay! Now I just have to go inside, give her these flowers, smile, and greet her. That's all!'

As Sasuke was about to go inside, he heard the voice of Neji coming from behind the door.

'NO! I can't go in there if he's there!I'll just have to wait!'

Neji's visit lasted three hours, and by the time he was finished visiting hours were only about 10 minutes away from ending.

Finally, Neji left the room so Sasuke could enter. And, thus, he did.

"These are for you." Sasuke said, handing her the flowers. "It's nice to see you." He greeted her, flashing a smile.

"Why thank you. They're beautiful." She said as she placed them on her table.

"Ah, you're welcome." He said. They then sat in silence for a while. 'Come on, Sasuke! It's the last step! There isn't any obstacles standing in your way this time! There's no Sakura or Naruto trying to train with you! There's no Rock Lee, Ino, or Kiba, trying to strike a very loud conversation with you! There's no random people cutting you in line! There's no Neji standing in here having a very long visit with Hinata! COME ON! Hurry up! Time's almost up.' Sasuke thought, as he tried to get the courage to tell her.

"Umm... I have something to say." Sasuke said.

"Oh? Go ahead." She said, smiling.

"Well...It's just, Well... I love you. That's what I had to say." He said looking straight at her.

She looked perfectly shocked. Sasuke started worrying that she would never say anything again, the silence lasted so long.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" He asked her, getting worried.

"Sasuke, I... I love you, too."

And so, Sasuke realized just how glad he wasto have completed those five, simple steps.

PLEASE, REVIEW! FLAMES ARE WELCOMED! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

SEEYA,  
-AlwaysHiei 


End file.
